


infinity

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Suicide, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil drabble thing i wrote one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sometimes you don’t realize you’re actually drowning when you’re trying to be everyone else’s anchor.

Infinity had always been the anchor of her friend group. She was the one that everyone came to when they needed help or advice. 

“Inni, my parents are arguing and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Inni, I’m coming over so I don’t do something stupid like relapse.” That was Felicity, who was fighting depression, and had been since Infinity had approached her that first day in school.

“Inni, what was the math homework?”

“Inni, can you call my sister for me?”

“Inni, Inni, Inni.”

Maybe that’s why she didn’t notice when she started feeling like…well, _nothing_. Sometimes during the day, she’d just space out. It was fine, really. Happens to the best of them. 

“Inni, are you okay? You’ve been really quiet lately.” Felicity would ask.

“I’m fine, Fliss.”

“If you say so.”

-

For Infinity’s fourteenth birthday, Felicity got her an anchor necklace.

Infinity wore it all the time.

-

_Attention-seeker. Whore. Cheater._

Infinity had encountered worse in the halls.

-

On Infinity’s sixteenth birthday, a Tuesday.

_You should just kill yourself. No one needs you anyways._

That was a new one.

-

On Wednesday, she wasn’t wearing her necklace.

-

On Infinity’s seventeenth birthday, Felicity sat on cold ground and gently traced the words engraved on the marble headstone in front of her.

_when an anchor needs an anchor, what can she do?_

 

_-fin._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is smollest-louis


End file.
